1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental modeling.
2. Background Information
Whatever the time consumed in producing a dental model for dentures or other dental or orthodontic work, any savings of time is a highly desirable objective. As with any service or manufacturing activity, time is indeed money in the dental, orthodontic and dental laboratory fields.
Ordinarily, the process for setting up a dental model consumes approximately a half hour. Wax or other filler material is built up around the primary impression and carefully hand-worked to prevent any voids, as well as to produce a “feathered” edge at the impression line. Only after this hand-crafted based for the primary impression is created and find-tuned, can the casting material be poured over the impression for the positive dental model. This process is repeated thousands of times each day around the world.
It would be beneficial to a very significant degree to provide some apparatus, material and/or method by which the time consumed in setting up a dental model could be reduced, even if to a minimal degree. It would be further beneficial if the method were to be in the nature of a much simplified version of the conventional process, whereby the level of skill required to carry out the process would be substantially lower, thereby potentially reducing the propensity for errors.